


We can be heroes (Or we can go down trying)

by CaptainAdorkable99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Anya Lives, BAMF Octavia, Big Brother Bellamy, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Character death mentioned within the first paragraph, Clarke is basically captain america 2.0, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lexa has vibranium bones and controls the dead, M/M, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven reyes is also Iron man 2.0, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, Violence, big sister anya, wells is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAdorkable99/pseuds/CaptainAdorkable99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers initiative has been successful  for years now, but the heroes are aging and will need to retire soon. To prepare the next batch of heroes S.H.I.E.L.D takes in a bunch of teenagers with exceptional abilities and gives them one of the past Avengers as a mentor. Most of these abilities are similar to their mentor's allowing them to be trained to their full potential. It's nearing the day that they become a official team and take over more of the original Avenger's duties but before they can rank up they are sent on a mission to destroy the contents of a certain cargo hold. They disobey orders and manage to sneak some data off the ship leading to the uncovering of a nefarious plot by Hydra and other organizations collaborating to bring an end to the world as we know it.<br/>With three new team mates the team's balance is thrown off, can they survive the super villain onslaught? And will they live up the the expectations thrust upon them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel and The 100 before the episode that shall not be named. Get ready for a wild ride.

Clarke’s arrival is met with silence. She had been in Moscow with her mentor for a while, backed by the Winter Soldier and his trainee, Finn Collins, she thought everything would be fine. They were met with little opposition on the first three days but it was their return home that blew up in their faces. Their rendezvous site was an ambush and Finn was shot and killed before Clarke’s very eyes. As she rushed to save him she managed to take out a dozen or so gunmen before Steve and Bucky arrived to finish them off. They didn’t get there fast enough and Finn died leaving Clarke to help Steve wrap Finn’s body in a box and set him in the jet for transport back home while Bucky watched. Now she’s back home standing in a pristine living room blood and noise free, she’s never felt so out of place. The moonlight shines through the thin white curtains as she stares at the New York skyline. This was her last mission as an initiate, their move up to being the official operatives was tomorrow and they were going to be given their first mission as the secondary Avengers initiative. She was about to become part of a new Avengers team, something her and her friends had been looking forward to for years, yet one of them was dead. “Clarke?” She was broken from her reverie by Octavia’s entrance, she was dressed in pajamas hair pulled into a bun. “Hey, I just got back” she says with a small smile. Octavia doesn’t return it, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m alive aren’t I?” She replies giving a halfhearted shrug as she returns her gaze to the large windows beside her. “That’s not the same thing and you know it” Octavia growls back. Octavia hesitates for a second before saying “I know what happened to Finn” in a much softer tone. Maybe it’s the concern or the relief of being home but Clarke breaks then and there nearly falling to her knees wracked with sobs. Octavia catches her sitting beside her as she whispered a constant “it’s okay, you’re okay” in her ear.  
After twenty minutes of crying and comfort Clarke recovers herself enough to ask Octavia on how to inform Raven about Finn’s death. “I can tell her for you” Octavia offers. “No, I need to do it myself. I owe that to her, I promised I’d see him back to her.”  
“Clarke, it’s not your fault. You did the best you could.”  
“Yeah well, my best wasn’t good enough.” She sighs. Octavia rolls her eyes at this, “You have the best strategy and team leadership marks out of all of us, even Bellamy and he’s been begging to be leader of the team.”  
“If he could’ve kept Finn alive then I’d hand him the Command” She mutters darkly curling up into a ball. “Get up” Octavia snaps jumping to her feet. With a sigh she does as told, “You’re a great leader Clarke don’t think for a second anyone else would be good enough to fill in for The Steve Rogers. You’re the female version of Mr. Goldenboy. You get along with all of us the best and you’re a hell of a lot smarter than my idiot brother. You can mourn but don’t you fucking dare think for a second that it was your fault, blame those Hydra bastards not yourself or else I’ll kick your ass because we both know I have a higher fighting score than you.”  
“Are you done?” she groans running a hand through her blonde hair. “Yeah O, are you because some of us are trying to sleep.” Octavia turns to see her brother Bellamy in a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. “Someone had to knock some sense into her” Octavia mutters. “I don’t think ‘knock’ is the appropriate term for what you’re doing O. Yell is a lot more accurate” Bellamy chuckles. “I’m sorry about Finn though” Bellamy adds much more seriously seeking out Clarke’s eyes which are determinedly focusing on the ground. “O’s right, it wasn’t your fault. We can’t help what happened, you can only stop the same thing from happening in the future. For now get some sleep princess.” Clarke nods, disappearing up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. Octavia starts to leave too but Bellamy stops her, “You need to calm down, yelling at her isn’t going to solve anything.”  
“Bell, I heard from Natasha about what we’re facing. We can’t have Clarke distracted, the mission is tomorrow.”  
“And if we fail we fail. Not all missions go smoothly, right now we need to play it nice. She’s grieving and being yelled at by her best friend probably won’t solve anything.”  
“Fine, but if she screws up she’ll have even more of a guilty conscience.”  
“She won’t” Bellamy says with confidence. “How do you know that?” Octavia retorts. “I won’t let her” Bellamy replies with finality. Octavia nods in acceptance and returns to her bedroom.  
The next day begins with the sound of the buildings programmed alarm going off, with a flash of white lights and a robotic voice repeating “Wake up”, the team stumbles out of their rooms and to the living room before it shuts off. “I hate that shit” Jasper grumbles hair in a complete disarray as he plops into a nearby chair. “Morning guys” Maya says from the kitchen as she flips some pancakes. “Hey honey” Jasper grins, Maya sets a plate of readymade pancakes in front of him before kissing him on the cheek. “Your mission briefing is at two which gives you all about three hours to get ready and train before the ceremony of your official move up. Also Clarke, Steve and Bucky want to talk to you.” Clarke nods glumly before walking towards the room Maya points her towards. “Wow Clarke in a bad mood or something?” Jasper jokes turning to Wells who was Clarke’s longest friend. “I don’t know but, if she’s back where’s Finn?” Wells comments looking towards the hallway that leads to Finn’s bedroom. “He’s dead” Bellamy replies Octavia directly behind him. “What do you mean Finn’s dead” Jasper splutters dropping his fork with a clatter. “Ambush from Hydra, caught Cap, Bucky, Clarke, and Finn in a tight spot. They shot Clarke in the arm but got Finn in the chest. They couldn’t get to him in time.”  
“Does Raven know?” Wells asks with concern. “She does now” Octavia mumbles noticing Raven’s shocked expression after her landing on the balcony.  
Their day doesn’t get off to a good start to say the least. Raven refuses to talk to Clarke, who is already pretty miserable, and Clarke won’t tell anyone what her conversation with Steve and Bucky was about. Their teamwork training is a catastrophe since Raven won’t follow any of Clarke’s orders, finally Bellamy became team leader which fixed things a little bit but Raven wouldn’t listen to any suggestions Clarke had and left snide comments about how Clarke didn’t know what she was doing or else she would’ve been able to save Finn. Finally outraged Indra, the young avengers trainer, shut the simulation off gave them a stern talking to then stormed out. Jasper left quickly hoping to catch Monty before the end of his shift so they could play Pacman before the ceremony and their debriefing. Murphy, who didn’t live with the others, left too saying he was going to patrol New York one last time before his large mission. That left an uncomfortable Wells to deal with a belligerent Raven and depressed Clarke since Indra called Octavia and Bellamy to walk with her. “So what do you want to…?”  
“I’m going to go talk to my dad” Raven snaps before storming off after the others. “Well I guess it’s just us. Wanna go get some ice cream at the zoo? We have an hour to kill before we have to get back.” Wells offers, Clarke nods and they set off for Central Park. 

While Clarke and Wells get ice cream at the zoo a girl in a long black jacket and war paint watches from a top a water tower as men load a large container into the hull of a ship. She was being paid to guard the cargo, since she was a contract worker she wasn’t informed about what was in the box but she didn’t particularly care. It didn’t affect her anyway. As the day went on she settled down to sit and wait for any possible intruders.  
Those intruders came when the sun had set. It was dark and but that didn’t stop her from seeing the flash of movement and metal in the moonlight as seven figures split off into three groups and took care of the guards spread out in a perimeter around the ship. As each guard fell she watched in mild interest studying their attack patterns. Six of the guards were killed while another four were simply knocked out. Using her power of reanimation she send the dead guards shuffling after the seven figures. 

“Revenge is a bitch isn’t it” Raven snarls as she shoots a laser through an enemy guard’s chest, equipped with her own design of an iron man suit she’s able to shoot lasers and fly. “Can’t believe their postponing our Hero name ceremony until after the mission” Octavia grumbles rolling to avoid a flying crowbar and popping up to twist around the man before snapping his neck with her thighs. “With our performance earlier I’m not surprised” Bellamy says sending two arrows into a far off guards’ chest. “Come on guys, this is the bonding time we need” Jasper says before shrinking and hopping onto an ant’s back. “I smell something funny coming towards us guys” Wells says over their radio. His team made it to their destination in engine room without hassle, they’re currently trying to take out as many operation engines as possible while the others fight towards the main control center to prevent the ship from moving. “O and Raven can heads towards their computer center now that we have the deck nearly cleared. See how much data they can dig up. Clarke, Jasper, and I will search for the cargo container got it?” Bellamy rattles the orders off reminding them of their objectives. They all agree and head out.  
Octavia and Raven finish their objective first allowing them to stroll through the ship casually as they start to head their designated rendezvous point. During their walk the conversation quickly turned to Raven’s misplaced anger at Clarke. “It’s not Clarke’s fault Raven.”  
“She promised O”  
“She couldn’t do anything, and you blaming her is making her feel worse.” Octavia repeats for the sixth time of the day. “Ugh, fine I get it. I just…Finn was supposed to be here.” Raven says angrily kicking a nearby pipe. “I know, but he wouldn’t appreciate you hating Clarke for his death.”  
“I don’t hate her”  
“Really? Could have fooled me” Octavia retorts. “O, stop.”  
“No you need to apologize to Clarke.”  
“No, O I mean stop! We have two approaching adversaries. That’s weird, no heat signature.”  
“Well whatever it is we can handle it.”  
“Same things are heading towards the others. Two per group, there are two heat signatures on top deck too. Opposite ends.” Raven turns on her mic and warns the others as her and Octavia prepare to meet their new opponents.

Anya clambers over the side of the ship eyes scanning her surroundings for enemies. She had been tracking Lincoln for days. After she heard that the same fuckers that got their hands on her, had gotten her brother too she packed her bags and followed. It all came down to this dock. Taking cover she watched for possible enemies sensing people other than her. She watched as a figure in a long jacket climbed up onto the ship. She tried to read their mind but she was too far away. Hearing the clank of feet on the metal floors she hurled a nearby container at the fast approaching figures. She watched as one jumped out of the way while the other shot a web to swing it out towards the ocean. “Shit, that was close” one of them said. He was in a red and blue outfit with web designs. “Wells, Raven says motion sensors picked up something. Two figures approaching from starboard.” The webbed one says holding a hand to his ear. “Yeah, says there are two more here also, two with heat signatures, two without” The one called Wells exclaims. Their conversation is broken by a knife flying towards them, the webbed one does a similar move to what he did with the shipping container to catch and throw back the knife. “Come out here and fight like a man” the webbed one snarls. Another knife shoots out in answer, smaller than the last. It grazes Wells’ arm. “Shit, that hurt.” He says picking up the knife. “It’s vibranium!” He remarks eyes widening.  
“Well shit”  
“Yeah, they got it from my home country. How, is the ques-“  
“Watch out” Anya watched as Wells was suddenly tackled by a girl dressed entirely in black. Another knife flew where his head was and stuck to a nearby shipping crate. “Thanks Octavia”  
“We have to go, now. Two of the guards we killed are back. We tore one of their arms off with a laser and shot them twice in the head but they’re still coming! And you have two more about to arrive if our guess is right.”  
“What do you mean they’re still coming? Headshots usually equal death unless you missed Pocahontas.”  
Anya ignores their continuing argument as she goes in search of the hiding attacker. Spotting the back of the person throwing the vibranium knives Anya tries to reach out and control their mind. Anya recognizes the group arguing. They are part of the Young Avengers Initiative put in place several years ago. Her past mentor mentioned it saying when she finally found her family she should join. As she continued to sift through the Hydra guards’ mind she found an image of a familiar old home in their brain. Suddenly she knows who they are. “Lexa!” Anya hisses, the figure turns snapping a long metallic whip in her direction. Anta stops it with her telekinesis, a red haze surrounding her arm. “It’s me Anya you idiot.” Lexa’s eyes widen with recognition before settling back into their blank mask. “This is private property, I’m supposed to be guarding this place. You need to leave.”  
“Or what, you’re going to fight me?”  
“Yes.” Faster than she can react Anya feels a burning sensation in the side of her face. Placing a hand on the area it comes off red, “What the hell Lexa.”  
“You remember the powers our parents kicked me out for, yes?”  
“Yeah, you brought your gerbil back to life and sprouted bones all over your body, hard to forget. That never changed the fact that you were always my little sister though.”  
“I’m not so little anymore, and I have a job to do.”  
“There!” One of the figures says pointing in our direction. Suddenly a blast of light hits Lexa square in the back sending her flying. Anya manages to catch her before she falls into the water and sets her down on deck. Dodging the fist of the girl named Octavia Anya manages to throw one of Lexa’s loose knives at the one that shot the laser. She hears a satisfying thunk as the knife meets its target. Octavia sweeps Anya’s feet out from under her and prepares to finish the fight with a hard punch to the temple when a whip tangles around the girl’s fist and sends her spinning off. Lexa was up, vibranium bones shooting out to defend against the attacking Wells. Octavia joins swords slashing but the snap off on Lexa’s vibranium plated arm allowing Lexa to shove her off the side of the ship, the one in the iron man suit flying after her. “Leave now and I’ll spare your lives,” she exclaims.  
“Not gonna happen” Wells growls launching himself at her. Anya catches him and sends him flying at one of the cargo boxes. “Sorry kitty but I need you to take a nap” she quips before turning to deal with the spider boy.  
“You need to leave too Anya” Lexa says before kicking her in the back towards the rails and away from her opponent. “I have some business here too, I need to get into a specific shipping container.”  
“Doesn’t everyone” a soaking wet Octavia sneers moving to face off against Lexa and Anya both. 

Clarke, Bellamy, and Jasper were on high alert. They could hear the chaos above them as what sounded like a war zone roared on. “Should we go help?” Jasper suggests nervously. “Send your ants, we need you here though.”  
“Got it, ants.” Jasper murmurs following after Clarke and Bellamy. They arrive at a large box with DO NOT OPEN stamped across it. “I wonder what’s inside” Bellamy exclaims. “Only one way to find out right?” Clarke replies raising an eyebrow in the first glimpse of humor they’ve seen from her all day. They crack open the lid and find a man about their age secured to a gurney. He has an IV pumping into him. Clarke reads the label, “Anesthesia, someone doesn’t want him waking up.”  
“Wonder why.”  
“Maybe he’s on our side” Jasper says hopefully. “They would’ve said it was a rescue mission, it’s a search and destroy mission. S.H.I.E.L.D wants him dead.” Bellamy points out. Jasper gulps, he hasn’t killed anyone before. “I’m not letting anyone die” Clarke says snapping the cuffs off with the edge of her shield. “That’s not your call Clarke.” Bellamy reminds.  
“So what, we don’t know for sure if he’s a danger or not.”  
“Exactly, we should end him before he-“  
“Guys my ants are dying, something is attacking them” Jasper says casting a furtive glance behind them. “Alright let’s drag him along and decide later, we have no time to argue.” Bellamy gets ready to grab the guy when suddenly his eyes snap open. A drastic change occurs that has him growing and turning green. “FUCK THEY HULKIFIED HIM!” Clarke shouts sprinting away from the new threat. With the press of a button Jasper shrinks lands on an ant and flies away with a terrified, “I’ll meet you guys outside, yup that sounds much less scary” after Clarke, Bellamy on their heels.

It’s a three way fight. Anya against avengers initiatives against Lexa, currently Lexa and Anya are beating the intruders back successfully while also exchanging blows with each other. “I see you’ve gotten good with your powers.”  
“I had some help”  
“From who? Duck!” Lexa heeded Anya’s warning watching as a boy in a red and blue leotard flew over her head. “Wolverine.”  
“Fuck that’s why you’re so good” A girls voice exclaims from an iron man suit as she flies over Lexa and into Anya. “Why are we even fighting? Shouldn’t we be on the same side?” Wells says swiping at Lexa. She blocks sending a vibranium spike out of her wrist. The boy jumps back with a yelp. “Wait stop!” The iron girl says as Anya pulls her into a headlock, her body outlined in a red mist. “Why are we all here? We might all have the same goal.”  
“I’m here to get my brother out of here” Anya replies. “Oh, well there’s no point in fighting you, now is there, see we’re wasting each other’s time.” The iron girl says. Anya lets her go and they take a step back, the suits head tilted to the side. “Go get your brother we have no problem with that.”  
“When did they get Lincoln?” Lexa inquires. “A year ago, I only heard about it a month ago though.”  
“We’ll get him.”  
“What about your job?”  
“They kidnapped my little brother, I’m not going to help them get away with it.”  
“Well now that that’s solved can we stop fighting?” The one in the webbed suit says. “I said I’d help Anya not you” Lexa says, “I know your target is the Gamma Green container and that’s incredibly dangerous from what I hear. How do I know you aren’t going to use it for some nefarious purpose?”  
“Gamma Green?” Anya says. “We aren’t your enemy. We’re here to destroy the crate.” Wells exclaims.  
“Destroy? What if that’s the container holding my brother?” Anya snaps hands flaring with red. “Well if that’s the case we’ll have a problem won’t we.” The iron girl replies shrugging.  
“I have no intention of losing my family again.” Lexa scoffs vibranium spikes starting to appear throughout her body, blades sliding from her wrists to form knives.  
“Good,” Anya smirks. Just as they got ready to continue fighting the deck exploded outward as a large green thing ripped its way out. “RUN!” Clarke screams as she pelts past them jumping over the side of the boat and away from the docks. Lexa watches as a boy with a bow and a quiver full of arrows follows her lead, a swarm of ants flying after them. Lexa gapes in surprise but Anya is pulling her away towards the railing. “What about Lincoln?”  
“I think that’s him, what we have to worry about now is our own lives.” Anya says shoving Lexa over the side of the boat and jumping after her. 

Murphy swings Wells and him to safety as Raven flies Octavia over. “We need to call the actual Avengers” Murphy states matter of factly dialing a mayday into his cellphone. They’re all hiding behind one of the cargo crates. “Who were the people you were standing with, they didn’t seem too friendly.” Clarke queries peering around the wall they’re using for cover. “That was Anya and Lexa, apparently they’re siblings of the friendly green giant you released” Raven replies. “We didn’t know that’s why they had him asleep.”  
“Why is he still alive? We were supposed to kill him” Murphy remarks. “I couldn’t do it without a real reason.” Clarke retorts.  
“Fair enough” says Octavia before letting out a surprised scream that sounded vaguely like “Run!” as Hulk Lincoln crashed through the crates towards them. “We are so screwed” Jasper yelps through the microphone. Clarke hurtles out from behind cover in time to see Wells tossed twenty feet into the air and into the side of a crate. “Shield girl!” someone says tackling her to the ground as a crane is then tossed in her direction. It sails over them landing with a loud crash in the spot she was standing a second ago. Clarke looks up at her rescuer to meet forest green eyes surrounded by war paint. “Th-Thanks” Clarke stammers, shit she has really pretty eyes. “No problem, if we all work together I think we can subdue him.”  
“I second that motion!” Raven yells flying past charging at the green monster attacking them. “Tin suit’s got guts” Another girl says charging past. “I’m Lexa” The one with the raccoon makeup says holding an arm out to help her up. “Clarke.”  
“Well Clarke I’m Anya and we could really use some help!” The girl Clarke assumes is Lexa’s sister bellows as she catches a flying object with her mind and sends it back towards its thrower Clarke and Lexa quickly join in. 

“Jarvis full power ready yet?” Raven shouts over the roars of the green monster below her. “Almost ready, 89% complete.”  
“Speed it up Jarvis” Raven says looping around a soaring metal box. “I really don’t want to become scrap metal.”  
“And you still have to apologize to Clarke” Octavia reminds using Raven as a launching platform to flip onto the monsters back, shock gloves flashing. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Blake.”  
“Seriously you need to apologize” Bellamy supports Octavia firing arrows at the supposed pressure points of the beast. “I get it, god you Blake’s are annoying.”  
“You do realize I can hear you right?” Clarke exclaims over their intercoms. Raven ignores her in favor of watching the cavalry arrive.  
“Hey did I miss the party!” Tony Stark says as Raven turns to see her father zooming past sending lasers into the commotion. “Hey dad.”  
“Hey Rave, wanna get donuts after this? You can bring your friends.”  
“Really not the time Stark” Steve says landing in front of Clarke to catch a large green fist with his shield. He’s sent flying knocking Clarke back with him. “Where’s Banner in all this bullshit?” Scott says shrinking down with Jasper and attacking with their army of ants. “He’s coming” Natasha exclaims assisting Octavia. “Who made this dude into Hulk anyway?” Bellamy wonders aloud as him and Clint shoot two explosive arrows at Hulk Jr. All those close by jump back Octavia and Natasha leaping onto the nearest container while Cap and Clarke protect themselves from the blast with their shields. “Shit I hope I didn’t catch anyone in the crossfire” Clint says. “Lexa’s fine, it’s those vibranium bones of hers. She can make armor out of it, she’s like some weird commander of the dead.” Anya says as all the dead guards rise from the nearby water and attack Lincoln. “I really hope she doesn’t overdo it.”  
“Why does overexertion have negative effects on her body?” Clarke asks.  
“No, she might kill Lincoln.” Anya deadpans launching two more cargo containers at her brother. 

It took them twenty minutes and Bruce Banner’s arrival to bring down Lincoln. When asked why he didn’t bring the Hulk Buster armor Stark replied with a curt, “That’s none of your business” before taking off with Raven in tow for Donuts. Lexa was soon surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents along with her sister and taken into custody. She got a last glimpse of them rolling Lincoln in a stretcher onto a Helicarrier before she was shoved into the seat of a jet heading towards the AVENGERS tower.


	2. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork goes to shit, Clarke and Lexa bond over a chess game, and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. AP tests and EOC's are shit and I still have some finals to do. All my mistakes are my own because as my friends say "English is hard."

  They touched down on the AVENGERS tower helipad, the whirring of nearby chopper blades combining to form a deafening cacophony. The Avengers initiates jumped off but Lexa and Anya were hesitant. “We’re not in your jurisdiction, you have no right to detain us” Anya shouted over the noise. “Our overall mission parameters encompass exceptional and dangerous youth, so actually it does” Steve replied following the initiates into the building. Anya and Lexa were dragged off the jet and through the glass doors of balcony. “You two will stay in the guest rooms until we decide what to do with you. We have cameras rolling 24/7 so don’t think we won’t catch you attempting to escape. JARVIS is watching and will lock any doors you don’t have security access to.”

“Who’s JARVIS?” Lexa asks scanning the living room layout. “He’s the AI for the house.” Steve answered signaling them to follow him. He led them through one of the three hallways branching off from the living room, the walls were blank. No signs of life. “You’ll be staying in the guest room” he says pointing at a large metal door. A key pad is set into the wall beside it, he tapped in a code and signaled for Anya to enter. “Stay there until called for.”

“Like I have a choice” Anya retorts rolling her eyes as her cuffs fall off and the door slams behind her. “You get Finn’s old room.” Lexa nods and traipses after Captain America trying to memorize every turn of the corridor for reference later.

  “That mission was disastrous” Natasha scowls pacing around the holographic map of the city. They’ve been going over the mission for the past several hours as Natasha and Indra tore into them. “Ridiculous”

“Abysmal”

“A six year old could do better”

“We trained you better than this!” They finished together glaring at the teenagers before them. “Come on guys, people mess up and it’s not like they knew everything that they were getting themselves into at first. Who knew Hydra made a successful Hulk.” Scott said leaning back further in his chair, feet propped up on the table. “It’s not a soldier’s job to ask questions, complete the mission. That’s your job.”

“People make mistakes” Scott shrugged. “This is going to come back and bite us, I promise you that.”

“And we’ll handle it when it does” Steve says, patting Clarke on the back before taking a seat next to Scott. “We need to know how long they’ve been trying to copy our powers.” “Who knows, they made Wanda and her brother Pietro though, so it makes sense that they could do it again” Hawkeye says. “Although, we don’t know for sure if that’s where Anya came from.”

“That’s what makes the most sense though” Bucky murmurs. The door slides open once more revealing Tony and Raven with donuts. “Hey, what’d we miss” Tony greets dropping the box in the middle of the table for the others to grab. Jasper pounces along with Scott as they fight over the Jelly filled ones. “We need to figure out what Hydra’s planning. There’s a girl with Wanda’s powers and now a new Hulk” Steve exclaims taking the offered donut from Clarke. “We managed to snag some data from Hydra” Octavia says from her spot against the wall. “Good job, I see you’re learning” Natasha comments causing Octavia’s face to flush with pride. “I wish you hadn’t opened the cargo box though” Steve says pointedly at Clarke and Bellamy. “Hey they wanted to know the goods they were destroying, curiosity happens.” Scott smirks plucking the donut out of the box as his ants hold Jasper back. “C’mon we told you not to bring so many ants in here!” Tony grumbles picking the box up before it can be covered by the swarm. “Sorry Stark.” “What’s going to happen to the psycho siblings now that we have them?” Murphy asks. “Well we can’t let that Lincoln kid go anytime soon. He’s as dangerous as I am” Bruce’s words are met by a murmur of approval from everyone but Octavia. “You can’t just lock him up, he’s a victim of Hydra. Why should he be punished?”

“Octavia’s got a point, that’s not justice. Maybe you could teach him” Bucky advises, Bruce sighs arms crossed. “I’ll see what I can do but the Hulk is a creature who seeks destruction. If this boy doesn’t have the strength to control Hulk, I think it would be better if we detained him until we can reverse it.”

“What about his sisters?”

“We can use them on the team, they beat the crap out of us and we outnumbered them” Raven suggests grudgingly. “See, that only makes me think you guys need more training” Indra glowers, the teenagers shuffle their feet in discomfort. “They were good” Jasper mumbles eyes downcast. “Then we add them to the team” Steve says with finality. Everyone nods and the meeting disbands.

   Lexa has been trying to tidy up the room for hours now, tossing out old pizza boxes, organizing the clothes in the drawers, and making the bed, she finally finishes when a knock sounds on the door. “Hey Lexa, it’s me Clarke, can I come in?” Lexa nods before remembering Clarke can’t see her, “Enter.” The door slides upwards admitting the blonde haired girl. She has bright blue eyes and an American flag styled shield strapped to her back. “Hey, the adults want to speak to you and your sister.”

“Okay”

“I see you cleaned Finn’s room.”

“Yes, it was quite a mess.” Clarke stares at Lexa quizzically trying to understand why she sounds so formal. “Right, well let’s go. They’re in the training room with the others.” Lexa follows Clarke down the hall and into an elevator. “Clarke Griffin level 5 clearance” an automated voice says, when Lexa enters the elevator lights begin to flash red and the door slams shut behind her. “Unauthorized personnel, lift shut down in-“ “Override” Clarke says, the lights stop flashing and return to their original color. “Training room please” the robotic voice replies with a cool “Affirmative” before starting its descent. The doors open to reveal a large room with obstacles spread throughout it, a short woman in armor stands watch as Black Widow and her initiate spar. “Ah, Lexa is it?” Tony Stark holds a hand out which Lexa takes. “Well I’m Tony, also known as Iron Man. We’re going to be testing your skills to see your strengths and weaknesses compared to the team we’ve assembled.” “No need Dad, she kicked our asses remember.” Raven says stepping out of her armor to shake Lexa’s hand. “Raven Reyes, my dad here knocked my mom up in a one night stand and learned I existed after my mom died.” She says in way of greeting. Lexa blinks in response turning to look at Anya who was watching from afar, discomfort written all over her face. “Not everyone wants to hear your life story Raven” Murphy scoffs before swinging over towards Wells. “Ignore him, he’s just in a bad mood because he was born.”

“Watch it Raven” Murphy says shooting a ball of web at the back of her head. “Not in my hair you ass!” Raven seethed jumping back in her suit to chase Murphy around the rafters of the gym. Tony stood in front of Lexa stiffly still debating whether or not to yell at Raven. “Attention!” Indra thundered from her corner, everyone halted and turned to stare at her. The obstacles started sliding beneath the floor leaving the room completely white with lines like a grid running through it. “We are assessing your fighting skills. You will be fighting computer generated enemies as a team. Simulation starts when the bell rings.” The grownups left the room to watch from an adjacent viewing chamber leaving the teenagers together. “They have no right to hold us here.” Anya mutters bitterly. Bellamy rolls his eyes, “They’re the Avengers, and under the law all ‘dangerous’ youth have to be evaluated to check their threat level.”

“I’ve been through this before with the X-men” Lexa sighs resigned to the test. “Really? I’ve always wanted to meet Wolverine!” Octavia perks up, the room begins to scan its occupants before changing the landscape. “Mission begins in 3…2…1”

   So far their mission had been a disaster. The computer generated guards are on red alert, they managed to capture both Jasper and Murphy, injured Wells, and scattered the remaining teenagers throughout the simulated forest. Anya was currently fighting Raven in some far off corner for accidentally hitting her with a laser beam, and the only ones actually working as a team were Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke who were currently trying to rescue their friends. Meanwhile Lexa was after the true objective of the mission which was to destroy the main power generator and obtain the blueprints to the latest tank model. Used to working alone Lexa wasn’t able to control any corpses due to them being computer generated, so she relied entirely on her bones. Lexa arrived at the base as the battle between Clarke’s friends and the enemy continued. Slicing her way through the wall Lexa crept into the base and through the halls until she found what she assumed to be the power generator. She quickly shut it off and proceeded to destroy the machinery to the best of her ability before scurrying off to find the blueprints.

   Murphy hated a lot of things; waking up early, training, most people, he especially hated when he was captured and had to be rescued by his friends. Yes they were his friends, that much he admitted a long time ago, but he didn’t have to enjoy being rescued by them. “Hey, Bug Boy” Murphy nudged Jasper with his elbow. “Yeah?” “Got ants?”

“Some”

“Get them chewing.”

“Yes sir, fellow bug boy sir” Jasper quipped before directing his ants to gnaw through the ropes binding them. “Don’t call me that” Murphy mutters watching for any guards.

   Lexa still couldn’t find the blue prints. Six rooms and an army of guards down, she was getting tired. There was a limit to how many people she could take down in a day, and she was reaching it. She’s about to reach the last room of the corridor when she’s knocked off her feet by a loud explosion. “Aw, shit sorry” Raven shouts through her helmet. She had apparently caused the adjacent wall to explode throwing Anya into Lexa. “You’re going to regret that Tin Can!” Anya snarls launching the debris at the other girl. Raven swerves to dodge it before firing a white beam at her sending Anya another five feet. “Just give up, I’m too good in this suit.”

“Please, I’m going easy” Anya scoffs. Raven’s eyes narrow before she launches hits her with another laser. “Lucky for you so am I.” She gets ready for another blast but suddenly the scenery is erased and they’re standing in the gym once more. “What the hell is this?” Indra growls stalking towards them. Octavia is being pulled up by Natasha who’s patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. Clarke is busy tending to Wells while Murphy and Jasper are freed from their ropes by an embarrassed Scott. “You have all performed better than this in the past, what the hell happened?”

“We worked together fine last night” Clarke comments as she tests the movement of Wells arm. “Yeah, well where did that teamwork go because that wasn’t a team that I saw. Or at least most of you showed no sign of teamwork. You aren’t listening to each other anymore.” Steve says arms crossed. “It wasn’t our fault the rest of them ignored us” Bellamy mutters, “Yes well until you all get your shit back together we’re setting the team back to level one.”

“WHAT!” Octavia shouts pushing Bellamy aside to glare at Steve. “You’re going to get each other killed, you need to act like soldiers not children” Bucky says. “They are children though” Anya points out. “Yes, but as Spiderman so eloquently put it –“

“Yeah, yeah. I know this one by heart, with great power comes great responsibility.” Murphy grumbles interrupting Tony. “Dad!” Raven pleas, but her father ignores her.

   That night is the most quiet the building had seen since the Jr. Avengers initiative began. Clarke and Wells sit playing a game of chess as Lexa looks on from afar. Anya and Raven stand on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other, and the Blake siblings whisper back and forth to each other. Jasper had left to visit Monty who was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and Murphy was off patrolling the city as was his duty after his mentor retired for his family. The scraping of chairs breaks the silence as Wells leaves Clarke at the chess board to go to bed. The others wave him off and Clarke begins to clean up the pieces. Lexa shuffles over self-consciously before sitting down at the now unoccupied chair. “Can I play?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Clarke exclaims setting the pieces back in their original places. “Do you know how?”

“Yes I played with Professor Xavier when I was still part of the X-Men.” “Well you must be good then” Clarke says moving her knight. Lexa allows herself a small smile as the game begins. It’s the fifth game and Lexa has won every one. Octavia and Bellamy had come over to watch, impressed by her winning streak. Anya watched her sister smugly, pride evident. “Move the castle thingy” Octavia recommends pointing to the piece. “It’s called a Rook O.” Bellamy chuckles, Octavia waves him away. “I can’t, that leaves her Knight to get a check.” Clarke grumbles, she’s never lost this badly at chess before. “It’s only three turns in, how screwed can you be?” Raven snorts. “Lexa has checkmate, so very” Anya says, they had both edged closer to the group to watch the games. “She can’t possibly, not in three turns” Raven scoffs scanning the board. “No, Anya’s right. I lost, again.” Clarke sighs flicking over her King. “Don’t feel bad, I used to play with Lexa back when she was eight. She kicked my ass too.” Anya smirks at her younger sister. Lexa opens her mouth to retort when Jasper stumbles in eyes wild with Monty in tow. “Guys, we have a situation!” “What?”

“Monty and I were surfing through the backlogs of S.H.I.E.L.D's internet when we found something.”

“Well what is it?”

“They’re promoting Cage’s group.”

“What!” Raven, Octavia, and Clarke shouted jumping to their feet in fury. “How can- Fuck!” Octavia stammered rage apparent. “We can beat their asses in seconds!” Raven snaps. “You look like there’s more bad news” Clarke says, Jasper and Monty look at each other nervously. “We have a leak.”

“A leak?”

“One of us is a spy.” Jasper says peering anxiously at each individual face. "Yes we know what a leak is Jasper" Octavia snaps. “Well this should make for interesting team building, let’s play catch the two faced bastard” Raven dead pans as the room settles back into its previous tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'll try my best to update sooner. No promises though.


	3. Trust No one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long hiatus is due to lack of inspiration and a busy life. Trying to take my days one existential crisis at a time. Enjoy this short chapter. (I make no promises on timely future updates)

To say that the Avengers took to the news of a leak badly was an understatement. They had locked all of the initiates in their rooms and assembled in the buildings security camera room watching the teenagers as they debated what to do. “It can’t be the Woods siblings, they haven’t been here long enough” Natasha reasons, Steve nods “they haven’t been here long but they could be the extraction team meant to pull the spy out.”   
“Call Professor X” Tony suggests. “Hold up, you’re going to get Xavier to control their minds into admitting that they’re the spy?”   
“Can he actually do that?” Natasha asks, the others shrug. “We can scare the kids into thinking he can even if he can’t.”   
“Will that work?” Bruce says quizzically, Tony waves away his concern and picks up the phone.   
“Is lying to them really a good idea?” Natasha looks to Steve who was staring stoically out the window. “Do we have a better option?”  
“I don’t know but I feel like this one isn’t going to work, they’re smart and they dig around a lot.” Steve sighs, “Come on Steve, remember how they took the news of there being other teams?” Steve winced at the memory, the Blake siblings and Clarke had cornered Steve and proceeded to yell and scream at him about the backup Avengers initiate teams.   
They had made the discovery while snooping around the Avengers tower database. They had found the other Avengers base logs and read up on the other team’s information. The first one being Cage’s team based near the Mt. Weather military base. The director there was Dante Wallace who had been an S.H.I.E.L.D agent before working for the Avengers as a base director. His son was discovered to be a mutant and was grouped with Tsing, Emerson, and Lovejoy. Trained by Sam, and Thor they were the B Team of the Junior Avengers Initiative. Cage’s group wasn’t too fond of Clarke’s team either. “We’ll do what we’ve gotta do, just get it done.”   
The Avenger’s tower had been incredibly tense for the past three days. Professor X had been cross examining all of them so far, Lexa was assisting him. “Why hasn’t she been checked?” Jasper pouts arms crossed. “She wasn’t here long enough to be the leak bug brain” Raven snaps as she continues to make modifications to her suit. The doors slide open to reveal Bellamy. “Just got cleared Bell?” Raven says through the wrench in her mouth. “Yeah, everyone else is downstairs waiting to be cross examined.”   
“I mean it could be worse.”   
“Could be better,” Bellamy replies sitting down on the nearest couch. “Who would betray us anyway?” Jasper says. Raven shrugs, “Who knows, we’ll get the bastard though, I promise you that.”   
“I hope it’s all over soon” Jasper sighs resting his head on his arms. Raven stops tinkering for a second to glare at the frayed wires, “this is ridiculous, I can’t believe any one of us could betray the team. We’ve been together for years now.” The door slides open once more to reveal Murphy and Wells. “Looks like it’s between Octavia and the princess now” Murphy grunts joining Bellamy on the couch. “I can’t believe Clarke or Octavia would ever betray us, it has to be a mistake,” Wells says shaking his head emphatically. “Well, now all we can do is wait” Bellamy scowls, eyes directed at the clock above the sliding doors.  
The room buzzes with the tension as everyone waits with bated breath for the traitor to be revealed. It’s either Clarke their brilliant, leader; or its Octavia their brave constant companion. “This is ridiculous, it feels like it’s been forever” Murphy snaps starting for the door just as it opens to reveal Clarke. “Clarke!” Wells and Jasper cheer as they run to embrace her. “Shit, sorry Bell” Murphy says turning to see a furious Bellamy, jaw muscles clenching, “Where is she?”  
“No idea, she got called in before me” Clarke says eyes full of concern. “No, O wouldn’t betray any of us, I refuse to believe that.”   
“You’re right Bell, shame on you for believing I’d be the two faced bitch Murphy, I expected better from you” Octavia snorts as she comes to a stop next to Clarke. Bellamy approaches her arms open for a hug, “I didn’t believe for a second.”   
“I know” Octavia says glaring pointedly at Murphy who raises his hands in mock surrender before turning towards the fridge. “Where were ya O, you really scared us for a second,” Jasper chuckles. “I was visiting Lincoln. They have him in a Hulk proof container down there. We were playing checkers.”   
“Oh, well that’s kind of you. Now that everyone’s here does that mean we don’t have a traitor?”   
“Sadly no,” Natasha sighs entering the room. “What do you mean?”   
“This just means that the traitor is among the mission control staff here or possibly one of the original Avengers. We’re having Professor Xavier check all the Young Avengers programs, and running thorough background checks on all of Mission Control. Meanwhile, we want you kids on the street with the new guys.”  
“Excuse me,” Raven splutters, “New guys?”   
“Yup, we meant it when we said you’d be back to square one.”  
“And square one means?” Anya inquires as her, and Lexa enter. “We have to go back to rescuing people from everyday crimes,” Wells explains. “Excuse me?” Anya scoffs. “I am not saving another cat from a tree, that last one peed on my favorite suit,” Raven grumbles. “That last one was three years ago, and you got the smell out eventually,” says Natasha. “Do we have to go back to…?” Octavia groans.  
“Yes.”   
“But…” Jasper chimes in.  
“No but’s, it’s decided. Back to the daily grind kids.”  
“Any more bad news?” Murphy states sardonically.   
“Yup, Cage and his team are coming over to replace your former duties. They’re getting the lower floors.”  
“You mean there are other rooms? I didn’t have to stay in your deceased teammate’s bedroom?” Lexa seethes. “Easier to keep track of you all if you’re on one floor.”   
“Well this is great. If Cage makes one more remark on me being short I’m gonna…” Octavia trails off while making rude gestures. “Your height? He calls me Sir Shrinksalot” Jasper gripes. Natasha chuckles and rolls her eyes, “You all should turn in. You have a lot of civilians to look after tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how often I'll update but I figured I'd give this a try.


End file.
